Be My Guest
by craze writer 1000
Summary: This is a one shot Jolicia story. One shot. Please R&R- this IS my first one shot- tell me if i'm any good! LYL, craze writer 1000. P.S. R&R!


**Be My Guest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, but I do own Rico Harris! **

_She awoke on a Saturday morning thinking of him. _

He awoke on a Saturday morning thinking of her.

_His Polo-scented cologne, and his beautiful smile were in her own thoughts all day. _

Her Angel-scented perfume, her sexy body, her alluring smile and long, gorgeous hair.

_His red and wet (but in a hot way) lips. _

Her gloss-covered, pink lips.

_At school, she embraced him and wanted to never let go. _

At home, he kissed her so she would know he'd always care.

Always.

_His hands gripping her waist. _

Her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life.

_His lips on hers, pressing his tongue in her mouth. _

The way she was so romantic about kissing, and totally not slutty.

_Then came the day she was picked to show around the new student, Lucy. _

Lucy and she became close.

_She told Lucy everything, and still told Josh everything. _

Every day, he told her he loved her. He always would love her. He would always care.

_She told him the same, and apologized every day for talking to Lucy and not him as much. _

He told her it was fine, and kissed her. Then he kissed her again.

_Lucy had a big brother, a year older than she, and he was HOT. _

He found out Lucy had a big brother named Michael, or Mike. He was jealous, but knew she still loved him.

_Lucy told her that Mike liked her. She screamed. _

But she still told him she loved him. And he believed her.

_But Lucy and she, when they hung out, were often 'casually' joined by Mike. They got closer. _

One day, he saw Mike hug her. She stayed rooted to her spot, but whispered in Mike's ear something he couldn't hear. Mike heard, and was fine.

_He was desperate. He kissed her and hugged her every chance he got. _

She still told him she loved him.

_Can we make out?? He asked her. _

Um… I don't know… she started to say to him. He didn't let her finish. She was wary, but couldn't refuse- he was kissing her too hard.

_She was uncomfortable with him for a few days after that, worried he would do it again. _

He saw her with Mike and Lucy a lot. He felt bad, and apologized.

_She was surprised when he told her he just thought he was losing her. _

She forgave him, and he was relieved and he kissed her- gently.

_She kissed him back, to reassure him she still cared. _

He told her once again he would ALWAYS care.

_She said she loved him every day. _

He said he loved her, always would love her, and he would always care about her every day.

_But by and by, her words had less meaning. _

He knew for sure he was losing her, but he still kissed her with all his might every day.

_Now she was fine with kissing- or making out. _

He made out with her again, but even though she meant it this time, it felt different to him. He was losing her.

_She saw Mike the next day, and was surprised by the tingling in her even, tanned stomach when she saw him. Did she like him?? No?? Was she sure????_

She still told him she loved him every day, and he tried to be happy about that.

_Her words were said, but they weren't felt. _

Except by him.

_Then came the day that she never said it. _

He kissed her harder than ever before.

_She felt wrong doing it. She knew she now had feelings for Mike- and more for Mike than him. _

He knew he was losing to Mike, but wouldn't admit it- to himself or anyone.

_She finally told him that she didn't love him anymore. _

He took it harder than he needed to, and he hit her face.

_He hit her hard, and she ran for her life, scared that he would chase her. _

He knew he had become a maniac, and all because of a break-up. He watched her run, and followed her- just to see where she'd go, even though her already partly knew.

_She ran and finally found Lucy's house. But Lucy wasn't home. Mike was home alone. _

He watched her go to Mike, sobbing to himself.

_Mike let her in even though he wasn't supposed to let anyone in. He comforted her, and he pulled her on his lap. _

He followed her tracks in the snow and watched the guy and girl sitting on the couch.

_Mike hugged her, and then he kissed her. _

He watched as Mike and she kissed again. Then they kissed again. They were making out. With passion. Like he and she had never done.

_Mike gripped the skin at her waist, felt the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She was happy. She told Mike she loved him. _

He froze as she and Mike saw him staring at her.

_Mike jumped up, grabbed her hand, and they went to the door. They got in a fight over her, and she began to cry to stop fighting. _

Mike apologized to him and her. He stared at the hot guy who now had his hot girl. Mike apologized. "It's okay, baby. I'll kiss you and make it better."

_She was scared to death as they fought, and finally he left. Mike kissed her, and they fell down in the winter snow together, laughing and making out. _

He left, dejected. He was all alone. He still cared, like he had said he always would. But she didn't care, like she had said she always would.

_She was cold, and Mike held her close to warm her up. They tramped back inside. She wondered how he felt. But she was happy now. _

Josh Hotz had lost Alicia Rivera

But he still cared, like he said he would.

**The End. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me if I'm good at those one shot things or not!! Thanks! R&R!!!!!**

**LYL,**

**Craze writer 1000**


End file.
